objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Inanimate Insanity: Murder Mystery.
Chapter 1: Let The Party Begin. The Time Is 6:00 PM. a piece of paper,a salt shaker,and a cup of orange juice is walking toward a house. Rain was pouring down on them. OJ: Hurry! i'm starting to gettin' really tired of this rain! Salt: Ugh! Like,why do we have to do a challenge TODAY? well,atleast i have you,oj darling- Paper: ah! AAAHHH!!!! GUYS!!!! IM DISSOLVING OH MY GOD BITS OF ME ARE LITERALLY MELTING AWAY GUYS HELP I THINK IM GONNA DIE! AHHH! IT HURT SO MUCH! OJ: Woah,woah. calm down,paper,we're here already! dont worry! OJ,Salt and Paper rushs to the house's porch. Paper: c-c-CCOLD....sSO cCOLD. Salt: oh gosh,uh,like,um,why dont you just rest here or somethin'. i'm not really a nurse. Just...get better,i gotta go talk to OJ~....OJ! OJ: *sigh* what is it- The House's front door opens. Nickel: *sigh...* i thought i heard screaming. come in you three. your really late. Nickel leads the three in to the main room. where the other objects greet them. Nickel: ugh,heres the mainroom,this is where the objects competing on inanimate insanity are gathered. Paper: w-w-wait. whats h-HE doing h-here? hes n-not on i-i--inanimate insa-anity! Nick-Le: *Gasp* Im Highly Offended! im leaving! Baseball: im not too keen on that guy either. he just showed up one day and responds to everything with "Im Highly Offended!". Salt: wait,so what are we waiting for,again? Test tube: Well,if my notes are correct,wa-wait. Fan? you took note of what MePhone said,right? Fan: yeah! he told us that he's going to arrive to- OJ: tell us about the Challenge? yeah,we know. but when!? Fan: well,right about...now! The Room suddenly filled with smoke. Microphone: Eugh! cough! hello!? can anyone hear me? HELLO? Suitcase: yeah,we can hear you just fine! can you be quiet,please? mephones here! The Smokes eventually clears up,revealing mephone in a fancy bowtie,holding a microphone. Mephone4: Ahem! Greetings and salutations,fellow contestants! Balloon: um,can you speak a little faster? i mean,you already told us that we're gonna have a Challenge. Mephone4: Um...Rude. but fine,the challenge is to find a treasure that i hid somewhere in this house. Knife: WHAT? is it a real treasure!? Mephone4: no. it's a plastic toy chest. Do i look like someone who can just dug up some old ancient pirate treasure just for a gameshow? Pickle: you remember that time when you dropped a gold coin into the sea just for a challenge? Mephone4: so ANYWAY. first,were going to have an elimination. ive wasted enough time already,so the one whos eliminated is-- ???: YOU!!!! Mephone4: huh? wait,i cant be eliminated,im the hos- The Lights flickers,then the room goes dark. Everyone: What the... WHATJUST HAPPENED?! what is even going on? mephone? is this part of the challenge? The Lights Flickers again,the lights return. everyone slowly turns to where mephone was originally standing. Everyone: ...mephone? And there he was,soaking wet,with a horrified expression on his face. a bucket was lying on the floor. Marshmallow: oh god...mepho- Then with an ear-splitting "BOOM!",the room went white. Everyone: MEPHONE! And there he was. or...atleast some of him was there. Meeple products cant handle water damage. OJ: Mephone is...gone. Pickle: Someone killed him... Knife: ok,mephone...this is no time to be messing around,WHOS ELIMINATED?! No response from mephone. Trophy: this isnt funny,old man,what are you pulling at us. No response from mephone. Mephone had died at 6:10 Salt: oh god...so,like,theres murderer in this house? we got to get out of here! Nickel: *huff* GUYS! THE DOOR IS LOCKED! ALL THE WINDOWS ARE BOARDED UP! Paper: so were stuck in a house with a murderer? this is bad... At that moment someones voice filled the room. "Greetings,contestants. your probably wondering whats happening. well,as you can see,your sorry excuse for a host have been murdered,what you have to do is to survive until that door open. and it wont ever open...not until you find out who murdered mephone,find out who i am before sunrise and ill spare you all,if your too late...well,ill just kill you all.what do you say,contestants. let the party begin." At that moment,someone elses voice spoke up. "m-mista phone?" Chapter 2: Late Arrivals. The Time Is 6:05 PM. A toilet and an armless mepad with an umbrella attached to its back is running towards a house. Toilet: ooh MY GOSH,MISTA PHONE! IM COMING! Mepad: dont worry,toilet. Im sure mephone wont be mad at you. we still got a few seconds and- there's the house! Mepad and Toilet quickly gets in the house. Toilet: wait,mepad,whered you get that umbrella? Mepad Retracts the umbrella. Category:Murder Mystery Category:Murder